Imagination Is A Powerful Thing
by That One Fangirl Over There
Summary: What if the Preeminent wasn't an official realm, but was forged by imagination? Who created her, and what happened to the child? Obviously, I own cover image.


**Hey everyone! A one-shot that bugged me for a long time. Here it is!**

* * *

A young father and child wandered at the foot of the mountains of the Wailing Alps. The boy was a bout 6 when he and his father began this trip. They had their hoods over their heads.

"Father, that is a very tall mountain. How will we get to the top?" The young boy's eyes widened at the mountain tops, his large amber green eyes glistening at all the snow.

"Luckily Kai, I have a friend who invents wonders. He made us a mech for each of us. He's recently been building an android to embody a human. I guess he wanted a son.*" The black-haired father turned around to face his son, a slight smirk plastered on his face. "He may be the same age as you one day." Michael lifted his son up into his mech before climbing into his own.

"Wow Daddy, this is so cool! What do _you_ think, Preeminent?" Kai turned to his current imaginary friend, a female named Preeminent. She was supposedly "cursed". Michael frowned at the name.

"Kai, your friend 'Preeminent' doesn't exist. Now, let's keep moving." Of course, Kai's wild and powerful imagination didn't stop him from speaking to Preeminent.

* * *

"Aww, look! A yak!" Kai pointed out to the small animal. "Isn't it cute, DaddY?"

"Yes, it _is_ quite adorable." Michael saw the yak, but couldn't see it the same way his son could. He wouldn't say he didn't love animals, but he couldn't love them the same way Kai did.

"Daddy, what's that noise?" A loud wailing sound echoed through the alps.

"Kai, this is why these mountains are called 'The Wailing Alps'. Oh no... AVALANCHE! Run Kai, run!" Michael pushed his son's mech to keep him going, but the avanlanche was much faster. Michael's mech broke from crashing against a rock, so now he was basically bobsledding. Kai tried to balance himself so he can grab a frozen tree branch. It broke off after a few moments, but Kai landed safely on his father's last piece of his mech. Kai looked to his right.

"Preeminent, _do_ something!" Nothing happened, but a small patch of snow glowed green for a moment. Kai smiled, but his father took his hand. He forgot he had landed on Micahel's "bobsled". They were about to fall off a cliff, until an enormous snowperson grabbed the metal both Kai and Michael were on! "Preeminent, you did it!"

"Of course, Kai! I would do _anything_ for you!" Michael stared open-mouthed at the possessed mound of snow. Preeminent lifted the both of them onto her shoulders, and them to hold on tight. She scaled the mountain's walls extremely quick, and in no time they were at the Hanging Temple, a sign that they were closer.

"So, I am-"

"I know. You are Michael, Kai's father. You clearly care for him, as do I. You do not have to worry, sir. I take care of Kai and Nya when you cannot." Michael still couldn't get over the thought that his son's imaginary friend was indeed real. They soon reached the highest peak. Preeminent left her snow form, but her real frame actually showed. She had wavy, faded green hair that was to her elbows, bangs covering her only eye (although she did have small diamonds connected together like a miniature tiara), pale skin, a wispy white dress, a flat nose, small hands, feet, and face. She placed her palm against Michael's skin, which made him shiver.

"So, what curse are you under?"

"My soul is cursed, so those who don't believe in me in some time will have bad luck come their way."

"That sounds like a curse for _us_ , not for- What, Kai?" Kai kept tugging on his father's sleeve until Michael looked down. Kai was hopping on one leg, the other crossed over, and was groaning and moaning.

"Daddy, I have to go. Can we hurry up?"

"Don't worry. We need to get through the Blind Man's Eye. You two better be holding on." They both did, and Michael did Airjitzu! All three of them swirled through the snow, hitting the wind currents of the powerful storm.

* * *

Michael had his eyes closed, and he didn't hear anything until Kai began yelling.

"Daddy, we're here! Wait, what are we here for again? Preeminent, wake up!" Michael sat up and saw Kai shaking Preeminent's shoulders. "My friend! Wake up, wake up, wake _up_!"

"I am no one's _friend_. I... CURSE THEM!" The cursed girl rose taller than both males, tentacles twisting onto Kai's torso.

"Wha! Daddy, help me!"

"Kai! Don't worry! Luckily, Uncle Ronin gave me an Aeroblade!*" Michael threw the shuriken that was forged out of Deep Stone at one tentacle. He ran up to catch Kai, and he got lucky. But Preeminent's cursed self did not stop. Suddenly out of nowhere, a little monk came running with a weapon that foresses the opponent's next move, known as the Swordof Sanctuary. "Nobu, what are you doing with the sword? And what is going on with our destiny?"

"Michael, you need this to stop the Preeminent!"

"Wait, _the_ Preeminent!?"

"Yes! She is one to _defy_ Destiny! If she can become reality, the child who has her now is doomed! The only way to save Kai is to make Preeminent a realm for the cursed! She needs to become the _Cursed Realm_!"

"But Nobu, Kai will be heart broken!" Michael never wanted his children to be upset.

"He won't be if we erase his memory of Preeminent! Now, shall we?" Michael looked at Nobu, the sword, Preeminent, and finally, Kai. He let out a soft sigh.

"Let us banish her to the cursed." Michael and Nobu charged at Preeminent. She tried to wrap her tentacles to stop them, but the sword saved both men. Kai hid behind his father's leg, covering his eyes. Nobu opened a book and scroll. While he chanted a spell for cursings, he wrote down the Preeminent's fate. Her form changed and she was dropped through a portal of her own. Now, the Preeminent is nothing known, but the Cursed Realm.

"Now Kai, come here."

"Hello. Um, what is that in your hand? Is it sa-" Nobu pushed a small metal object against Kai's forehead, only a few moments of unconsciousness. When Kai woke up, he had no memory of Preeminent.

"Kai, would you like to go home now?"

"Yes Daddy." Ever since then, Michael always made sure Kai never remembered his last imaginary friend, and that Nya never learns what had happened to her father and brother. And even after that, Nobu was always the one responsible for Kai and his family's destiny.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **DONE! :D I actually wrote this one-shot on paper first (which took me a week XP), finished it today, and worte it down here! XD AAHH! MY FIRST ONE-SHOT WRITTEN ON PAPER PUBLISHED! Not that big of a deal. XD From now on, beisdes the stories I have yet not finished will be written on paper _first_ , then typed out!**

 **First *= Hehe. I had to. X) When my friend read it (he's the one who showed me the movie ad and loves Zane. Wow, the irony. XD), he was like this : Really? -_-**

 **Second *= For some reason, I think Ronin and Kai are related, and that Kai is half cursed because of Soul Archer. O.O I won't explain. X)**

 **So yeah, hope you enjoyed, and I'll catch you guys later! Also, I plan to do a one-shot called Bad Blood. I won't say much, but it's not the version of Bad Blood by Taylor Swift. Some other version. :P**

 **#God'sNotDead!**

 **-KGF**


End file.
